The present disclosure relates to automotive vehicles, and more particularly to attachments of one or more mating parts or components to improve the fit and finish of the components to one another and/or to the vehicle.
Multiple trim components are typically used around a perimeter of a vehicle window. For example, a B or C pillar of the vehicle is often covered by a first trim component on the vehicle door generally referred to as an appliqué. Likewise, additional trim components are provided along a header portion of the window opening in the vehicle door, commonly referred to as a reveal, and still another trim component is provided along the base or beltline of the window opening.
An increased need exists for improving the fit of these components to one another, and also to the vehicle. In addition, a need exists for improving the finish of these components relative to one another, and relative to the vehicle.